1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment bag and luggage cart combination. More particularly, it relates to a garment bag including a luggage cart that can be used to pull the garment bag on wheels in a configuration which is not prone to tipping, which permits the garment bag luggage cart combination to be changed in configuration easily for carrying with a shoulder strap or for pulling behind the user, and which allows the garment bag to be hung in a conventional manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in the above copending applications, folding, wheeled carts are known for holding conventional suitcases, so that they can be pulled behind the user. Some suitcases also come with built-in wheels and a strap so that they can be pulled behind the user without a separate cart. Additional prior art is of record in the first of the above applications.
It is also known to provide a garment bag with a set of wheels that can be used to pull the garment bag along behind the user when the garment bag is folded in half, with the two halves in side by side relationship. However, such wheeled garment bags are unstable and tend to tip over when pulled behind the user in this configuration. As a result, they have achieved only limited consumer acceptance.